


The Request Collection

by Faestae



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, F/M, Fluff, Omegaverse, Other, Rescue Mission, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: A collection of all the shorter oneshots that I've written as per special request! Enjoy! ((Will tag more once collection populates))





	1. Introduction

Hi, darlings!

 

So as you may have known, I have opened myself to a variety of different requests lately! Since the majority of them will be a lot shorted than usual one shots, I decided to keep them all here in an anthology of sorts! Each chapter title will have the pairing in it (most if not all reader insert) and will have a maximum of 1.5k per chapter. It'll be short, sweet, and fun!

Since these are requests (and some requests are altered slightly) I may post multiple varying drafts on the same topic (So far it's only happened once, but I am so reluctant to get rid of that first draft so I'm just gonna post it anyway--it's fine, trust me) And as I get more pieces in there, I will tag accordingly

 

I hope you enjoy and I look forward to sharing them with you~!

 

Much love, Fae


	2. A Brighter Star - Tarkin/Reader

I saw you once during your working hours, deep in the corridors of Lord Vader’s flagship. You walked like a shadow without sound, dressed all in black and spectacles on your nose. In your arms, you carried your work with you, daily reports from the rest of the generals before disappearing in the belly of the Star Destroyer.

Some evenings, I wondered where you go when you disappear, only to reappear in my quarters hours later, weary-eyed, but smiling. Dalaa told me when she brought you to our bed that your smiles were her life blood. This became something I too could not live without.

But you walk without it, down the halls of the flagship, collecting what you were told to collect. Records of the deceased--there were hundreds, thousands every day. This grim task could not have been appointed to a brighter star--you are surrounded by it every day and every day I worry your light would go out.

“Wilhuff,” was all Natasi said. She did not feel the dire concern as I did. Perhaps I loved you more.

And how I wished those night would never end. Your lips on my flesh, breathed life to my soul and I drank it like dry terra drinks the blessing of rainwater. Soft and caressing, your fingers turned my body into a hypernova, my love for your burned white hot. Natasi was naive to appreciate you how she does--or perhaps it was I who was naive to believe that the darkness of the Empire would be enough to snuff you.

Where do you go that you were still able to come to me as you do? What part of this darkness keeps you so pure, so warm every night? Curiosity gripped me by the neck and shook me--I needed to know--that the sanctity of your ritual could be protected--that I could protect you.

I followed your sweet scent to a closed door in the corridor. It was not unlike any door beside it, only the word ‘Records’ flickering on the door controls. When the door opened, I saw you there.

This was your resting place--your secret grotto--where your swollen feet, tired from pacing the Star Destroyer collecting personnel reports, finally got their rest. This was the place you got your smile back.

In the center of the radial holoform, you were perched like a black bird, your shawl hanging like they were feathers along your arms. The portraits and profiles of the dead moved across your skin and you looked at each one as they panned around you. They surrounded you and you were at home there, watching the data as it streamed from your lap up into the database.

There was a peace here--unlike anything this ship had to offer. No pounding of trooper footsteps, no superiors barking, no blasted hissing of Lord Vader’s respirator--just the near silent humming of the machinery that surrounded you, reflecting blue in the light of the holoform.

One by one, the faces of troopers, files, notes, progress reports they zipped up into the darkness; you followed them with your eyes until the last one disappeared and your datapad pinged. You were finished.

When it was dark, that was when you noticed me. Mortified, I stepped back, but you did not shy away.

You smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Angel of Death - Tarkin/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My initial draft of 'A Brighter Star' that was a little darker. TW:Death

They didn’t know they were going to go like this; they were trained to shoot. They followed orders--as they were born and bred to do. It was hard written into their skulls--white like their helmets, gazeless like death.

They didn’t know that their landing on that planet was going to be their last. They did not know that there would be a blaster in the galaxy to put a shot to their temples or to their chest. They thought they were too many, too thick in their troops, too identical to be unlucky enough to meet their Maker. They did not know they would die today and that their lifeless eyes would see you for the first time; but perhaps I did.

Daala said we needed you; someone to sweep the field in the aftermath but I didn’t want you there. There were places for you rather than among the dead, better places. Places I could always drink your beauty, behind closed doors; tangled in my sheets. The only way to silence Natasi was your kiss, the same kiss that makes my chest tighten like your lips could suck the soul from my bones. You could kill me if you wanted to--with just your eyes, just your presence, but the desire to stay with you in this galaxy kept my soul from surrendering.

And Maker, I could keep you there forever, our bodies pressed together in the dark, even with Natasi and her naive appreciation for you. Yes, there were better places for you--away from the grim reality of our fight against the rebels. But you bloomed in it--with your presence, you brought peace--peace to minds who were long since burned to serve the Empire. I fought it--insisting there were better places for you. “Wilhuff,” Daala murmured to your flesh on such a night. “Let them,”

Then, you looked at me; you touched my face and I felt my soul dance around your fingers like smoke. I made love to you that night with Natasi there, but that night, I only truly loved you.

The troopers did not know they were going to die that day--none of us did, but it was over before we knew it and we landed--together. In the afterglow, you descended from the ship like a shadow. robes passing over the mud, floating like the last sigh of life.

You walked like silence--fluid and dark. You were an Angel of Death, your thurible resonating like a hymn of mourning.   
You couldn’t bury them--there were just so many, but I let you walk. One step at a time humming low under your breath. Every white pile of armor received its own hum and its own silence as you whispered to whatever presence settled around you. Incense swirled from the thurible in your hand-- brushing your exposed flesh--trembling hands, murmuring lips--I loved it.

There wasn’t anyone else to do what you did. Assessing with just your eyes, the devastation perhaps with adoration, and with adoration, I watched you. I watched you pace every possible inch of that wasteland and Natasi watched beside me. You would be weak when you returned--your heart empty and your soul exhausted--I would need to carry you. For even the Angel of Death can only handle so much. It was all you could do to offer your presence--to bless those unfortunate souls--do all you could to ensure their voyage across the black river.

It was all you could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. A Risk I'm Willing to Take - Cassian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Cassian Fluff~ Enjoy!

Unconsciousness danced along the edge of your brain--you couldn’t get up; you could barely even move. But you could hear voices all around you--grunting, groaning, the clinking of shackles. Heaviness kept your forehead against the wet dungeon ground and with every troubled breath you took, you fought back the urge to cough up blood.

Cassian was right--the informant betrayed you.

_ “We’re talking access to a dozen and a half Imperial comm signals, captain.” you pulled your shoulder from the hand that stopped you “We need this” You turned back to your X-Wing. _

_ "It’s reckless, Y/N. Going into Imperial territory with an insignia?  Cassian whipped you back around to face him, “Alone?” _

_ Returning his gaze, you tucked the medallion in your breast pocket, “It’s for the trade,” you replied “The signals for proof that I’m with the Rebellion. I’m not handing it over--it’s just for show,” _

_ He twisted his lip, turning his slim shoulder towards you. With one gloved finger pressed into your chest, he tried a new angle: “I’m going with you,” _

_ You narrowed your eyes, “No, you’re not,” _

_ “I’m your captain--It’s not up to you,” _

_ “Ambassador’s orders,” you snapped, “and I don’t need your help,” _

_ He stood there helpless for a moment as you went back to preparing, tossing your bag up over into the cockpit. You knew that look on his face even though you couldn’t see it--frustrated, sad. You’ve seen it before, “And if you don’t make it back?” _

_ The thought made your chest empty and cold; never returning. You turned around and faced him, eyes settling on his. “This is for the Rebellion, captain,” you whispered, “and it’s a risk I’m willing to take,” _

“I’m leaving you in charge of this block,”

Suddenly, you were back:

The filtered voice of the storm trooper eased you back from your memory, but you wanted so desperately to go back.  _ To Cassian _ . Outside your cell, the troopers stood in close proximity to the door. You noticed it was old, clone age tech.

“What about this one?” your cell door was tapped with his rifle, “She reeks like a rebel,”

“She is a rebel, idiot,” snapped the second, “and if she so much as looks up, put her down.”

Her command put the fear of the Maker in you.

Suddenly, a rumbling shook the pebbles on the cell floor--as if the planet itself shuddered in disgust at it Imperial inhabitants. Darkness flooded the cell in an instant, sirens wailing in the distance. In sweeping beams, red light scanned the cell block; you held your breath in anxious hope.

“What was that?”

“Must be an outage,” the second trooper murmured, “Stay here.”

At her departure, the idiot remained-- shaking when a second explosion rattled the cellblock. Down the dark hallway, the other prisoners became restless, banging on the walls as if to will them to come down themselves. The idiot stood his ground, marching down to the other end of the hallway, “Quiet, scum!” he shouted. Out of sight, you heard him try his com--but no

Hissing filled the cellblock. All at once, the door controls to the cells powered down, the doors opened.

“Hey! What the--”

With a victorious yell, the prisoners stormed the hallway for their escape. They overwhelmed the trooper and robbed him of his blaster. You heard his armored body clatter to the ground somewhere out of sight. There would only be a few minutes for him to notice you were still there--you had to get up.

You tried once to push yourself off the wall, but the bruises you sustained ran too deep; you fell back. It had to be a hundred kicks that you took to your chest and midsection and before they had stopped. There wasn’t enough adrenaline in the world to get you to your feet--you squeezed your eyes shut.

“You--!”

You whipped your head around to see the stormtrooper, staggering up to the threshold of your cell. Tightly clenched in his fist was a loose shackle pulled tight as if to strangle you. “--dirty rebel scum!”

You braced yourself for death.

A swift impact echoed through the cellblock followed by the clattering of armor that cut his cry short. It was a familiar sound-- heavy footsteps, gentle whirring, and the adjustment of retinal scanners.

“Captain. Here,”

K-2?

It was undeniable the way the boots trotted up the cellblock, and when the voice ordered the droid to stand aside, you knew it couldn’t be anyone else.

“Clear a path back to the ship,” Cassian said pushing his blaster into his belt. “I need all the time you can buy.”

K-2SO hoisted the trooper easily off the ground.  “And miss the damsel’s dramatic rescue?” it asked, “But, Captain,”

He flushed. “Now, Kay-Tu,”

The droid dropped the trooper, but not before closing its hand around his neck. With a definite crack, the trooper was dead before he hit the ground.

As K-2SO’s steps faded, Cassian turned back to look at the cell floor. He wasted no time, squatting down and turning your head to face him. He looked like an angel in the low light, the red alarm lights granting you brief moments of vision, “Y/N..”

“Cassian--”

“Easy..easy..” he whispered as he shuffled into the cell “I’ve got you..”

The count of three put your arm around his shoulder and your weight against him as he lifted. With his hand against your chest, he steadied you, resting his forehead against your face.

“How..did you find me?”

“Tracking a scumbag rich in Imperial credits is not hard in the Outer Rim,” he replied, “And he wasn’t the only sympathizer I roughed up for these coordinates,”

Words failed you, but your heart swelled.

“I wasn’t going to leave you, Y/N..” he murmured, “even though you’re still convinced you don’t need my help,”

The ground rumbled again, but Cassian kept you steady.

“Captain,” K2 buzzed over the com, “the ship is in plain sight. Ready for immediate departure via newly blasted eastern wall-hole.”

“Roger, Kay-Tu,” he replied, “We’re en route,”

“Blowing up an imperial prison block?” you groaned, “That’s risky--”

“For you,” Cassian grinned against your cheek.  “That’s a risk I’m willing to take,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Weakness and Strength - Jango Fett/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission in which Readerchan is Jango Fett's beloved Omega~! Enjoy~!

“Hey!” cried the child. Young Boba Fett scrambled up from his nest of starfighter toys and reached up against his father, “That’s not fair, papa, you’re cheating!”

“Cheating?” Jango laughed once and pulled the toy higher, “It’s not cheating if there are no rules, my boy. And even if there were--I’m your father; the rules don’t apply to me,”

Boba whirled around “Momma!” he wailed.

His plea made your heart skip a beat;  _ momma _ . You were startled from your trance, snapped back to the Coruscant apartment when Boba crashed into your lap. He buried his cheeks into your bosom, squeezing you as tightly as he could. Nestling your nose and mouth in his fluffy hair, you cuddled him close, “Papa’s not playing by the rules, is he?”

“No, he never does!” whimpered Boba.

_ “--at least that’s what I heard,” Jule raised the silk duvet in her hand, “Jango Fett is nasty--I’m surprised the Queen allowed him an audience,” she lowered her voice, “Especially with so many of us so close to our heat. It’s dangerous,” _

_ It was dark on Yuinia--the light of the silver moon passing through the Queen’s guest quarters. Both you and Jule has worked all afternoon preparing the space for an unexpected guest--one you only caught glimpses of when the Omega Queen herself ordered you to complete this task. _

_ You approached her and met your corners of the duvet with hers, “Are you saying you don’t trust her majesty? That you’d accuse her of putting any of us in danger?” _

_ “He’s an alpha, Y/N,”  Jule pressed her lips together, “And a bounty hunter to boot. You think he couldn’t overpower any of us if he wanted to?” _

_ “You’re paranoid,” you sighed collecting the duvet in your arms and turning to the bed. You laid it down across the end of the bed. “You think out of all us handmaidens, and the Queen herself, that you yourself would be a target of this…’unchecked lust’?” you almost laughed, “Do you think yourself that weak?” _

_ Jule frowned, “You’re taking this far too lightly--have you smelled your curtains lately?” _

_ “My curtains,” _

_ “Yes, your curtains!”  Jule hissed. “I can smell them from down the hall! I have reason to suspect he’s been in your quarters, Y/N!” She recollected herself, “With the way that man is free to walk these halls unchecked? He may wear a helmet, but I know a hungry alpha when I see one. Be careful Y/N. Mated Omegas have no place on Yuinia. ” _

It’s been years since your departure from Yuinia, as sanctioned by the Queen with a wry smile but Jule was right about your curtains. You were drawn to them that night, heavy with foreign musk. And lying in wait was Jango Fett.

“He doesn’t share,” Boba murmured, bringing your mind back from your memory.

You closed your arms around the boy, raising your eyes to Jango who sat innocently brushing his fingers over his son’s favorite toy, “No, he doesn’t,” you said, “does he?”

“No, ma’am!” Jango announced. He rose to his full height and puffed our his muscular chest, “Fett’s take what they want, and under certain circumstances--” he slinked towards the couch, “--we get paid for it,”

Suddenly, he pounced and Boba wailed as he was smooshed between you and his father.

“Papa!” cried the little boy, “What are you doing!

“What does it look like?” he chuckled, “I’m taking what I want,” he scooped his arms around your body securing your shoulders and alternating spreading kisses over your face and his son’s, giggling bubbling from the two of you as he squeezed you tight.

He suddenly grunted, knocked back by a surprisingly strong blow to the gut from his son’s elbow. When Jango, rolled over, Boba wiggled out from the vice grip of his father and back to the floor where his starfighter toy was free.

Victoriously, the toddler raised his toy to the sky, “I got it!” he cried, “I got what I wanted, papa!”

Jango turned his head, his body still pressing yours into the couch, impressed at the blow his young son delivered. Raising his eyebrow he beamed, “Suppose you did,” he said. He rested his chin on your sternum, looking at you with his sweet puppy eyes. You reached up and put your fingers through his tight curls, scratching him affectionately “But now I’ve got what I want too, I suppose that we’re even,”

But Boba was already in his own little world, sailing his model of his father’s ship over his head.

And Jango was happy where he was, pressing you protectively into the love seat. As he settled in, you felt in tune with his body; the beating of his heart and the shifting of his muscles. When he breathed out, you breathed in and kept your bodies moving together. Each breath of his had the undertones of a growl like the relaxed beast in the comfort of your presence.

You often pondered Jule’s words to you on nights like this--in the silence of your temporary quarters. You thought of how she turned her nose up to Fett in his frequent visits to the Queen, the way, he presented himself before her, on bended knee, murmuring in her majesty’s ear and lingering when she giggled. You remembered fearing him the way Jule did-- a rogue alpha in the presence of an entire royal court of unmated omegas?

_ “Jule has yet to understand,” the queen said once, “Omegas have unprecedented strength and power over their alpha counterparts. While it is difficult to perceive, you will understand in time; perhaps sooner than you or I anticipate,” _

You knew the Queen’s words to be true--especially on a night like this.

Your mate shifted on top of you with a low groan, every inch of skin he touched with his hands growing warm and comforting. After a moment of peace, his eyes fluttered open, a small smile pulling his lip up on one side.

“Hello, love,” he murmured.

Jango Fett, the wild alpha bounty hunter and the most dangerous man in the galaxy, turned soft by a queen’s handmaiden.

“Hello,” you said softly, “Are you finished picking on your poor boy?”

“Our boy,” he put his chin on his wrists, “and no. I won’t be done until he can put me on the mat without breaking a sweat,”

“Any boy, fighter or not can do that if they wait long enough,” you replied, “Unless you don’t plan on getting weaker with age,”

“Me? Never,” he grinned. “Nothing makes me weak--age nor injury. Not even you can put a shiver in my bone,”

You raised your eyebrow, meeting his teasing smile with your own, “Really,”

“Really,” he breathed. He pushed himself up against your chest, brushing your noses over each other and pressing his lips against yours. He kissed you silently and it sparked a tickling in your belly.

It lingered when he pulled away and you licked your bottom lip, “I see,” you snickered, “I’ll remember that the next time you wrestle me from your son just to give me a kiss,”

“Our son..” he murmured leaning up again. “and I’d do it every time if I have to. Loving you is no matter of weakness.”

Your next kiss was deeper, his calloused hands scooping you up the back, yours touching his cheeks and ears. His musk swelled around you anxiously and you breathed it deeply. With it came vivid flashback to your old room on Yuinia--burying your face in your curtains for more, but under him, his scent was everywhere--it filled you.

And with it, came a familiar ache. You felt it rise low in your belly; it crept up on you like it did, spreading its signature warmth through your muscles and against the inside of your skin. It bubbled like a pot of water in your chest as he kissed you, the heat moving from your bellybutton to your knees, all the way down to your thighs that slipped around Jango’s. You arched your back against him to tease the budding ache and when you exhaled again, his muscles tensed hard.

He pulled away and you looked at each other; in his eyes, you saw his pupils begin to dilate.

He understood.

Slowly his eyes lulled shut and without another word, he buried his nose into your neck. Heart throbbing, you inhaled again, arching deeper, your cunt involuntarily clenching. His scent wafted from his skin into your nostrils, your heat slipping into fruition like the crescendo of orgasm. You bit it back.

Jango growled low against your skin, nose and mouth brushing over your mating gland. It was calling for him again, sweat beading on your flesh under his lips. With every kiss he pushed to your skin, the harder the knot against your thigh pressed against you.

“Boba--” he said suddenly stopping his rut. His son turned to face him.

Jango was collected as he addressed his boy who waddled up to the couch with his toys in hand. You turned your head away from him feigning sleep, eyes squeezed shut, hips  pressed still by your mate’s rowing erection. “Why don’t you get ready for bed, hm?” he murmured.

Boba frowned, clutching his toy to his chest, “But I’m not tired!”

“Yes, you are,” Jango replied, “Now get.”

The boy shuffled, toes turned inward, “I didn’t say goodnight to momma,”

You turned your head back around, masking your heavy arousal with a facade of sleepiness. You smiled gently at him, “Goodnight, sweetheart,”

“Goodnight, momma,” he leaned over and pecked your cheek.

Jango grabbed his son’s head and kissed him on the forehead, “Don’t forget to brush--and pick up your toys,” he ordered.

Turning your head back to the cushion of the couch, you heard the boy promptly follow his father’s orders. When the door to Boba’s room slid shut, it beeped twice, Jango’s signal that it was locked and that what would happen next would be an act uninterrupted.

You collapsed into your heat, panting hard like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the world to satisfy you. Jango continued rutting against your leg, coaxing his sex harder as he inhaled, your liberated scent turning his pupil black with lust, “Fuck..” he grunted, releasing his bitten lip “you haven’t smelled so good since Yuinia. Let’s see that cunt..”

He yanked the blanket away and it went with a gust of cool air like heaven to your heated body. Before you could gasp, he pushed your slip up around your breasts, revealing your naked womanhood to him that clenched when it met the open air. You sighed, arching your hips up, your muscles surrendering to his presence.

“Maker..” he breathed.

He pressed two rough fingers against your heat, stroking slowly, letting your heavy fluids coat him before he pushed them deep inside of your ache. You mewled, his thick fingers not enough to satisfy your need to be filled, but tickled the edge of satisfaction. Between your gasps, he stroked your inner muscles, middle finger curling against your sweet spot.

“Jango,” you whined, catching his wrist in a rolling rhythm.

He grunted in approval as he pulled his fingers out. You whimpered in protest, your ache throbbing when you saw his fingers disappear between his lips. Your wetness puckered on the edges of his lips, his tongue sliding with ease between his calloused fingers for every sweet drop. “Good,” he groaned, “good…”

Yanking your hips up, you gasped, knees bending down over his shoulders, your womanhood contracting inches shy of his mouth. He gripped your waist and pulled you up further, dipping his tongue into your heavy slick, searching for your lips. He tasted your muscles as they pulsed, contracting around him, desperate for his girth. Pulling his tongue out, he dragged it along your labia, brushing his rough tongue on the underside of your clit.

Your body spasmed, and you arched your back into his mouth, riding the waves of pleasure that  “Jango, please!” you sobbed.

“You won’t make it to bed, will you?” he husked, spitting deep into your cunt. He rolled his nose in your wetness as it oozed from you. “So weak...I’ll have to fuck you right here..right now...”

Mid moan, you were flipped against, your stomach, slip falling up around your shoulders. His massive hand pressed against your hips, thumb circling your clit, dipping down in your entrance and spreading your lips apart as he removed his trousers.

He pressed his hips forward, your cunt fluttering against his thick head swollen with desire. He spread you with ease, your sex opening up against him, his cock sinking into you all at once.

With a cry, you arched your back against his hips, Jango growling so deep, you could feel him vibrate against your g-spot. Slowly, he rocked his hips into you, his sex riding the ridges all the way to your cervix, that he nudged tenderly.

“H-hnngg,” he groaned from behind you, “There isn’t a cunt in the galaxy like yours….f-fuck. I’ve always wanted you like this..”

Your whines hiccuped against his thrusts, hips turned up, desperate to be pushed deeper. Your heat betrayed your body to him, slit turned wet with need, rocking your hips back into his cock. And inside your womanhood, he pulsed against you, pushing your walls wider for him, every thrust massaging him.

His musk hung heavy in the air, wrapping its heavy presence around your neck and blinding you with lust. Your moans grew louder, needier, the aching and trembling in your cunt aching to inhale his scent like your nostrils did. Against your shoulder, your gland was  throbbing under your skin, coming alive like on that moonlit night on Yuinia.

Slipping into a trance,  you were back there, curtains with his scent blowing across the floor, Jango Fett shoving your face into your mattress. His cock was just as heavy then, slipping in and out of you, skin slapping together quick and wet. He growled against you then too, frantic with need. He admitted in desperation that you made him weak--and he worshiped you.

“How ‘bout it, baby?” Jango grunted in between sharp thrusts; his pleasure wild and growing inside of you, “How ‘bout another pup?”

His voice sent a lustful chill down into your slick, your orgasm sliding helplessly closer to its crash, “Yes!” you gasped, “Please..! Cum in me!”

Jango growled, barking as he started snapping faster, pushing himself up into you, fluids running down the backs of your thighs “Come on, baby, cum for me!...Cum on your alpha’s cock!”

Your orgasm hit in time with his head ramming your cervix. You gasped, mewling pathetically as your cunt fluttered around him, milking his cock, begging for his seed like it were your mouth.

With a howl, Jango seized your hips and with every moan of increasing frequency until he poured himself into you, filling your slit with milky cum, and when you were trembling, arms collapsing against the loveseat, you felt a pressure against your cervix, his knot beginning to swell.

“Turn..turn..” he panted, and he lifted you by the chest. He pulled his hips out slightly before turning you around, and pressing his sopping sex back inside until he was against your cervix, laying you back against the love seat.

In moments, you were locked, his knot heavy and pulsing inside of you keeping all the cum still inside from leaking out, your bodies still trembling from the rush of orgasm. Jango moaned deeply against your shoulder, his massive chest finally coming to a rest against your own. He nuzzled your mating gland as it finally settled under your flesh, kissing it tenderly, licking it as if the wound was again fresh.

“You say you know no weakness in me, Jango Fett,” you breathed, moaning as he shifted, your tenderness still throbbing around his sex, “yet this is not the first time, you’ve succumbed to my heat,”

“I know no weakness in you, my love,” he murmured in reply, a smile spreading against your skin “only strength.”

 


	6. What Drives You - Hux/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux doesn’t get his pride from the legacy he plans to leave on the galaxy. He gets it from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission for my dear friend~ Enjoy!

Armitage had the straightest shoulders on Starkiller. 

Angled and firm, they braved anything in his way head-on, unwavering and impossibly tight. When he walked, he parted the way for his entourage, spreading his shoulders like the wings of a great black raven, his eyes like lasers reflecting cold stares to whatever they caught in their sights. Down the cold halls of Starkiller Base, his silhouette cut through officers and trooper squadrons like the commander’s saber would through flesh without leaving a trace; only footsteps and the barely audible brush of his greatcoat along the durasteel.

It was no secret that his shoulders were where he carried his pride. And everywhere he went, his stiffness bestowed fear and whispers often wondered if he was even organic. But as you were, he was human and only so.

After all, there was a reason he didn’t leave before standing at the foot of the step to the blast door waiting for you.

Armitage settled into his stance at the base of the den, his greatcoat perched around his shoulders and his hands clasped together at his hips. He lowered his head to inspect the front of his uniform. “Darling,” he called.

You appeared in the threshold from the bedroom. Hair tousled and nightgown flowing at your thighs, you paused to look at him before stepping down into the den. He watched you move across the floor like a shimmering beam of star shine, your bare feet stepping soundless towards him. The smile on your lips sent a visible pang of longing from his eyes to yours and when you drew close, the moment became tranquil in your hearts, “So soon?”

“There are matters I must attend to,” he adjusted his cuffs, looking down at them past the curve of your chest, “I have much to do.”

You smiled again, raising your hands to either side of his neck and settling them on the muscles of his shoulders. “You’re a busy man, general,” you mused as you kneaded him through his heavy coat, “always working even with mere minutes of rest,”

Armitage lowered his eyes as you stroked him deeper, coaxing his sleepy shoulders to their uncompromised angle. He flexed under your hands, pushing his shoulders down and back, letting your caress slide with him. “Sleep could never pry what drives me,” he murmured, “not from my hands,”

The further you moved your hands from his shoulders, the further he pulled up on the inhale, rising to his perfect form and peering down at you over his nose. Hands sliding over the wool, you brushed down the front of his greatcoat, both lapels at once, admiring the elegance of his presentation.

“I know, love,” you said softly.

Eyes coming back to you, he paused before releasing his stance; sinking to a point of ease, “The Supreme Leader demanded an audience immediately following the cycle,” he continued, “I will be late tonight,”

“As you are,” you replied, “Will I see you for dinner?”

He paused, his stance falling into a state of apprehension.

You smiled anyway, reaching up and tucking a stray piece of ginger hair into his cap, “I'll keep it warm for you,”

He leaned forward and holding his breath, pressed a single chaste kiss on your lips. He lingered there, eyes half lidded, as he pulled away and before he could break free from your proximity, he kissed you a second time. His voice rolled low off his tongue, “Until I see you again,”

Armitage turned then on his heels, coat sailing around him like a great banner as his boots thudded up the step out of the den. You watched him lovingly as he stopped, stretching his shoulders one last time before the door opened. And when he came into the sights of his lieutenants, he became impenetrable, disappearing down the hallway in a whirlwind of black.

\--

Finally, Millicent rose to her feet.

From her spot on the fainting couch with her paws tucked, she got up and stretched. The jingling of her collar brought your eyes from the platter of flatcakes to the chronometer on the wall. It was past midnight--he should have been home hours ago.

As the tabby hopped down and padded towards the door, you turned your smile down to what you were doing, moving the platter to the table with the rest of his meal. “Perfect timing,” you said gently, expecting to hear the hissing of the door.

You didn’t.

Millicent took her spot under the step anyway, sitting square on her rump with her tail curled around her. Your eyebrows knitted together, your heart freezing in your chest for several endless moments as still you waited. “Armitage?”

Nothing.

You moved quickly across the den, stepping up and pressing yourself against the door. You listened hard, holding your breath tight in your chest, and when your heart slowed down, you could hear him on the other side.

He was indeed there, standing at the door, breathing steadily as he did. You imagined his eyes downcast and tired. It made your heart tilt inside of your rib cage. But he was home now, and after your first heavy sigh of relief, you offered him a slanted smile through the steel. You raised your hand to open the door for him--

“--what a shame,”

You froze.

A voice rumbled like a landslide from some ways off down the hall. “--the days of your useless troopers are finally numbered,”

Heavy, thudding steps echoed down the empty hall and you took a timid step back as the presence of the commander made itself known. He circled Armitage slowly, one hard step at a time, “I've nearly come to enjoy their mindless charm, you know,” he continued, “is that an addition of your own to their little brain scrambler?”

Armitage held his tongue.

Ren drew even nearer, and in his presence, the door tremored. It vibrated against the steel and you pulled your hand away from it, feeling it grow warm to the touch, “But tell me, General,” droned the commander,  “have you considered the Supreme Leader’s warning?”

“Not more than you perhaps,” the General murmured, his voice just barely breaking his patient vow of silence, “otherwise the issue otherwise would remain unpressed,”

“My interests as should yours, lie in the future of the First Order,” Ren said, “I would be wary...you do indeed have much to lose,”

At this, you felt locked in eye contact through nearly a half a foot of steel. Fear gripped you with its frigid hand until you remembered to breathe; you clapped your hand tightly over your mouth.

Then in a swift and weighted rush, the ominous company of Commander Ren departed leaving the general in his own silence.

Suddenly, the door shoved open and Armitage appeared.

Shoulders still straight and eyes downcast,  Armitage crossed the threshold in a single, powerful stride. He stormed past you without as much as a glance, coat billowing behind him as he went.  Your descent after him was panicked, fumbling to close the door as you turned to chase him.

Reaching his study, you only stopped when he did, just across the threshold with several feet of soft carpet between you; his boots and your bare feet. He stumbled against his desk, gloved fist clenched against the surface and breathing growing heavier.

The air in the study was foreign--forbidden and terrifying. You and everything around you was frozen in your fear, looking at his once perfect shoulders, tilted and crooked as he trembled.

You’ve never seen him so weak.

A shaking breath was all you could muster, your voice breaking the silence like a needle clattering to the floor, “Darling, what ha--”

Faster than you could gasp, his fist crashed hard to the desk. You jumped in surprise, clutching your hands to your chest. Through the study, the impact of his clenched glove resonated in the stillness, the silence again shattered when he breathed an uneven breath. You shivered in place--

“Armitage, please.”

He flinched at the sound of your voice, a chill of shame dashing between his shoulder blades. In his posture you watched him twitch, the urge to look at you visibly tugging at him. He leaned forward onto the desk, fist falling open and fingers shaking on the dark glass. It was no surprise when his elbows buckled, and he collapsed to his forearms, sliding slowly down to his knees. With his forehead pressing against his desk, he fell into silence, his greatcoat pooling around him.

It was quiet again now, only the sounds of how he caught his breath; quiet and just barely. Slumped slightly forward, his once perfect posture looked weary even in the prominence of his greatcoat. His head sank down, bobbing below the softened line of his shoulders; paralyzed except for his breathing that remained uneven. His glove still clenched the desk above his head.

One silent step at a time, you moved closer to him, breaching the barrier that his mood erected. Then, like you would approach a wounded animal, you got down to the floor, crawling the remaining distance and settling in the presence of his heaviness. When you put yourself in his peripherals, his dulled eyes faded into focus. Your proximity breathed a shallow breath of life in him and he blinked; slowly, but it was enough to tell you he was present.

Timidly, you reached up, picking his hand up off the desk and placing it gently in his lap. Slipping your fingers out from his palm, you flattened your hand on his forearm, sliding it up towards his bicep. The sensation of your hand as it moved near his neck startled him, but you braced yourself, folding your fingers over the crest of his shoulder.

Keeping your eyes on his neck, you rubbed him in tender circles with your one hand. He shuddered under you, his tense muscles trembling through his cloak. Releasing your grip returned blood flow to the aching muscles, and produced a small groan of relief from his lips. Sinking even deeper, he let his head hang lower, a constellation of freckles appearing on the back of his neck between his collar.

Raising your second hand, you took you time catching up on the other side. Knots surfaced from the bed of muscle and kneading them made him groan, exhaling every shuddering breath through his nostrils. As you discovered them, you worked them into warm patches that made his skin melt into your fingers.

You remained focused on his shoulders, spreading your hands across his coat to his flesh until he exhaled, like the last bit of cold being washed away by warmth.

Armitage raised his hand, letting it fall on your fingers and you stopped. He inhaled as strong as he could, air passing his dry lips into his mouth, “If I fail again” he breathed, “he told me they’d take you away.”

Cold fear settled in your belly. With his hand now in yours, you came closer, slipping around him on your knees and appearing under his nose. Softly spoken, your voice received the attention of his empty eyes,“They could never pry from your hands what drives you, could they?”

He lost focus on your face, his emerald eyes looking blankly at your fingers as they held his tight Armitage inhaled suddenly, closing his hand around yours and pulling your hand to his lips. Eyes closed, he pressed your fingers against his own mouth, releasing them only to take you by the ears and pull your head to his.

His lips on your forehead sent tingling into your cheeks and when he let go, you put your face into his chest. Holding you as tight as he could, he didn't move for some time, rocking you gently, pressing his unshaven cheek against your temple.

“No,” he replied, “Never,”


	7. My Only Exception - Boba Fett/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tensions rising in the Senate that buzzed with rumors of Imperial influence, your home planet insisted you hire a bodyguard for the upcoming conference. After weeks of fending off all manners of assailants and assassins yourself, you finally had a taker for your protection--the deadly bounty hunter Boba Fett. Known for his agility and dead-eye with a blaster, he was a force to be reckoned with, but you knew that.
> 
> And you fucking hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT WOOHOO we made it! 
> 
> This is the last of my commissions set, and I couldn't be more honored to share it with you all! Shout out to myheartiskyber for requesting this of me, I had so much fun writing it! (Also, I just want to preface this with this: Boba Fett is a little shit-lord, so have fun being deadass disrespected :thumbs-up: )

Feet pounding on the floor of the Senate rotunda hallway, you broke out into the emptiness. Outside the windows, the moon flickered between the gaps, casting your shadow long on the doors of the senate apartments sealed for the night. It’s where you could have been right now; warm and perhaps in your underwear between silk sheets asleep before tomorrow’s vote.

But you weren’t. 

From behind you, your assailant rounded the corner, boots thudding just moments quicker than your beating heart. His wounded hand brandished still his dented blaster, its collision with his head from your own hand unfortunately not hindering it’s performance. It whined as it charged and in a shriek, it erupted, firing a single fiery bolt down the hallway. With a gasp, you slid into the turn, the scalding bolt missing your elbow by an inch.

You were in your hallway now, the rooms passing one at a time to the thousands. You alternated looking between the numbers as they increased and your skirts under your feet; One thousand thirty seven, one thousand thirty nine-- _ Just a little farther! _

Suddenly, your toe pulled the inside of your robe. With a gasp, you tumbled to the ground, rolling on your good shoulder, to a hard and painful stop. Groaning, you tried to put your hands on the ground, but someone else’s blood on your hands kept your grip from sticking. “Shit,”

One step at a time,the thudding boots of the assassin approached you. You kept your head down, cursing yourself in your head for  letting your knife fall off the hood of that speeder--had it been safely tucked into your belt, this goon would be dead now and you’d be standing in front of your door instead of on your stomach, coming to terms with your execution.

“Twelve of my men they’ve sent after you…” he hissed, taking yet another single step forward, “And you slaughtered every single one of them,”

You tried to pull yourself backwards across the floor, elbows shaking then collapsing, your ankle trying to scoop up under you to move. Twelve _? That doesn’t sound right. _

“After all this” he took another even slower step forward. The moonlight shining through the window brought his masked face to soft blue illumination. This would be the face of your killer. “I’d be glad to put your head in my sack and collect what little you’re really worth..” He stopped finally, the tone of his voice entertaining amusement as he leveled his blaster to the freckle between your eyes.

“Sweet dreams, Senator,”

A blaster shot exploded from the darkness of your threshold, throwing the body of your assailant back into the wall. He was dead before he crashed to the ground, the hole in his chest deep and black, flecks of cloth scorched at the diameter.

Whipping your head to the origin of the blast, you were shocked to see the door still closed, a gaping hole in the blast door still melting into curls of molten steel. Only then did the door slide open, the pieces of metal screeching as it disappeared into its slot.

A stream of smoke plumed from the muzzle of the blaster as the moonlight curled it into view, following the full height of your hero. Tall and broad, he stood in the threshold, what was left of a caplet fluttering damp behind him from the breeze coming in the open window.

Of fucking course.

Fett rested his hot blaster against his shoulder tipping the muzzle back. He surveyed the hallway--you, then the limp body of the hitman he executed through your door. “I knew I missed one ..” he murmured.

The breath you didn’t know you were holding released itself in a sudden instant of equal relief and fury. “M-missed? You  _ missed  _ one?” Adrenaline screamed life into your legs and you got to your feet, stomping over to get your hands on his chestpiece for a thrashing “You incompetent, pus-sucking, useless piece of--”

“Now, now, Senator,” Fett pressed his dirty finger to your mouth before you could lay your hands on him, “You don’t want to arouse me, do you?”

Chest deflating heat bloomed in your neck and ears as he stepped out into the empty hallway. “Where the fuck have you been!” you hissed, “What kind of bounty hunter leaves his charge to the whim of nine assassins? Nine, Fett!”

He kneeled down to the corpse of your final assailant, rolling the poor sod onto his back while resting his forearms on his knees, “What kind of responsible charge goes to the underworld alone?” he replied, “I can’t protect you if you have a deathwish,”

“I did not have a deathwish, I was armed!”

Fett pressed his elbows into his knees and rose back to his full height. From his belt he produced your knife and tossed it into the air, catching it by the handle, “That you were. I take it you’d like this back,”

“You hand that knife to me and I’ll sink it into your neck,”

He smirked, flipping the blade a second time and sheathing it into his belt, “I’ll keep it warm for you then,” he replied.

Before you could stutter a response, he moved past you, crossing the threshold in a broad step and disappearing into your quarters. “This way, Senator,” he said with a wave of his hand, “unless you’d prefer the rest of your night without my paid protection,”

Turning back to him, you saw him already inside your quarters and you stumbled after him, tripping over your robe again.”I question its worth after you put a  _ hole _ in my  _ door _ \--hey! Where do you think you’re going!”

He was beside the couch when you entered, tossing his still-smoking blaster onto the white cushion. His jetpack was leaning against the seat already--you could see the streaks it was leaving behind just from where you were standing. “To rest,” he replied, his helmet coming off with a hiss. He tossed it on the couch beside the rest of his gear, “I saved your life, don’t you think I deserve a break?”

“You saved my life?!” you tore your eyes away from the state of your apartment as you approached him putting yourself in his peripherals, “And is that your idea of a job well done?! Look at me!” you spread your arms, opening your tattered robe to his sight. He didn’t bother.

“I saw the nine they sent on you--”  he said, his gauntlet clattering to the growing pile of his effects. “There were twelve--three never made it out of the bar. As for the others” he shrugged, “You took off before I could get to you,”

Your scoff was inevitable, “Oh, I took off before you could get to me? Was this before or after I was surrounded forced to take a running leap off the taxi rank?”

“You’re welcome by the way--for fetching your butter knife,” he became suddenly short, “I considered keeping it down in that pit but I know how much you love to think you’re a big girl when you’ve got it shoved down the front of that ugly dress,”

You narrowed your eyes, “Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll remember to wear clothes  _ you _ like when I’m dangling from the side of a fucking air speeder in the absence of the galaxy’s ‘best’ bounty hunter on my  _ personal _ payroll!”

“You know, senator, I’ll admit.” Fett turned his shoulder to you and you caught the first glimpse of his dark curls tight against his scalp, “I don’t usually enjoy getting paid for menial tasks. You truly are my only exception.”

“Shut the hell up, Fett, you’d lick a bantha’s ass for ten credits,”

He leaned down towards you, the smell of his musk capping out in your lungs like a brick of dense heat. “Guess what, princess,” he murmured, tongue catching on his bottom lip, “I’d lick yours too,”

The insult in your native tongue slithered from your lips without thinking and he visibly shuddered, his chest expanding with the deepest breath he could muster in the dizzying space between you. He seized you by the waist, his calloused hand gripping the belt of your robe “Say that again,” he grunted, “And I’ll rip a fuck-hole in that dress and use it.”

Slower, you tilted your head, leaning up towards his strong jaw and wickedly dim eyes. You pulled your lips back, curling them as you hissed low and filthy, repeating the nasty word your mother told you never to say that put a bulge in the trousers of Boba Fett.

He grabbed you then by the neck, gripping your jaw. His last three fingers, constricted themselves in an instant around your windpipe, allowing you only to gasp quietly. Fett connected his mouth to yours, tongue breaching your lips and filling your mouth with the ashy taste of cigarettes and booze that collected in the pits of his oral cavity.

You sighed hard on his lips, sticking out your tongue in disgust but he sucked on it, moaning deep as he forced your to taste him. “You taste like shit,” you breathed. 

He smirked, “So do you,”

He moved at once, shoving you against the window, the blinds cold against your skin through the gash in your robe. Fists clenched in your skirts, he curled his lip and in one, heavy thrust, opening a tear to your pussy. A sharp gasp passed your lips to his and when he scooped his hand down against your panties, you bucked your hip forward into his hand.

Pinning you by the waist, he stroked your labia with his middle and ring fingers, coaxing you forward, then pushing you back with his wrist. Pulling away from your lips with a pop, he bit down on them, sliding two fingers hard against your clit. You pressed up to your toes with a shaking gasp, hands desperately pushing him off for fear of overstimulation.

“Oh Senator..you filthy, wet whore,”  he panted dragging his digits slower forward than back. He slapped you once and you mewled, sinking further against his touch, your hips following his wrist, “I knew you missed me--”

Eyes lulling open, your mouth couldn’t come closed through the friction of his fingers, “Shut up--you worthless son of a--”

He silenced you with a thud, seizing you by the shoulder and whirling you around. Palms up, you were pressed against the window, one of his heavy hands wrapping around your waist, pulling your hips back into his. “Mmm..” he groaned, his bulge finding a perfect nook in the warmth of your ass. He rubbed you one way then rubbed himself another, fists tightening around your ugly dress as he gripped you “tell me more how much you hate me--it gets me off.”

A puff of heat from your lips melted into the blinds as you were pulled back, his hand slipping down into the valley of your hips. He pulled you tighter into his bulge, lips brushing over the shell of your ear. “Come now..” he whispered, “Won’t you indulge me?”

“Don’t think I can’t say no to you,” you panted, gasping as he took your ear in his teeth. He rolled you around with a growl before letting you go, your ear popping from his lips chilly with his saliva, “You always were less than charming.”

He seized you by the hips, lifting you into his arms with a grunt. “I don’t need to be charming, love” he moaned. You gasped and before you could protest, you were thrown down again, “Not when you’re already this needy,”

You hit the bed with a gasp, knees pointed outwards and hips flat. You bucked yourself up, preparing to lift yourself, but he moved first, grabbing your waist and arching your back to turn your hips higher. Taking two more fistfuls of your dress, he yanked them apart and with a shriek of fabric made a second, larger hole that chilled your backside and the stripe of wetness on your panties.

“And charming’s not your thing, is it?”He took a third fistful of your clothes in your panties and yanked them towards your spine--the silk sliding hard between your cheeks and pulling at your aching clit. The sudden motion created a spike of friction that tore a whine from your mouth. He reared his hand where you could see and sent it flying against your flesh, the shock of impact forcing you to clench.

Biting his lip, he watched your thighs shaking the aftershock, “Now that’s an ass I’d put my mouth on,”

You panted hard, heat welling in your belly as your hips rocked back towards him, “F-fuck you..”

He leaned down, pressing his nose and mouth against your cheek. Fett pressed a greedy and trembling kiss to the lining of your panties, saving for last a deep breath against your slit, chilling it through the silk, “I plan on it, pet,” he grinned, tongue grazing you as he licked his lips, “I plan on it..” He flattened his tongue against the bulge your lips made in your panties. It rode the curve of your labia until it sloped down to your anus, merely tickled by the strain on your silk panties. 

You flinched, gasping sharply as you recoiled, “Fett!” you hissed, attempting to draw away again.

He pulled your hips back against his face and he groaned as he tasted you through your panties. “You like my fucking mouth don’t deny it.” Fett moaned, “You wouldn’t like sitting on my face if you didn’t,” He leaned back and in on a short matter of moments, twisted his fist around your wetness and tore your silk, opening your pussy to his sight. 

Back arched, you inhaled sharply, the throbbing head of his cock suddenly smearing precum around on your lips. Whatever direction he moved, you moved the opposite, abusing the full range of motion. He groaned in approval, lowering himself back to the level of your pussy. He licked one more heavy stripe of your cunt before pulling back, shoved the hot tip of his cock deep inside of you.

You cried out, his girth spreading you wide as he sank himself in. Pleasure bubbled in your belly with every thrust, pushing the heat to your deepest sex. Fett reached down closing his fist in your bed of messy hair, pulling you roughly back for a deeper angle to rail you.

“You’re a nightmare, senator,” Fett growled hungrily, each slap of his skin against yours made louder from the force of his grip on your hair. “You’re a fucking nightmare, but your pussy is always so good to me. I love how good of a fuck you are.”

“Sh-shut up! Fucking pig,”

“Come on, Y/N,”  His words dragged along your core like the bristles of a comb vibrating as they’re plucked. “Pretend you love me too..humor me.” Your cunt suddenly betrayed you, shedding a coating of slick onto his monstrous cock that again knocked you into his fist. In a moment of shocking desire, you ached for him to cum.

Suddenly, he released you and you fell forward on your hands, his calloused hands pressing the mattress on either side of your hips. His presence pressed against your entire back, his cock still inside you, prodding and moving you with slow rotations of his hips.

Tipping your head down, you mewled, your body left with no choice but to move slowly with him, his heated length massaging deep inside of your womanhood. In your warmth, his cock pulsed anxiously, each panting breath of his washing over your shoulder like the arousal that was beginning to peak in your gut.

Through the heat, he pressed a kiss to your shoulder, his lips brushing as he chanted something impossibly soft into your flesh. You turned your chin towards him and his breathing hitched, hips catching your pussy at a different and binding angle. He caught your profile in his glance and he exhaled hard, watching your hair falling to your other side. The sight of your bare neck to him forced a second sigh to fall hard from his lips. He snarled, suddenly, in what felt like a shattered trance that returned the spark in his eye. He lifted his palm and shoved your shoulders into the bed, hips arched back against you.

You whined as his hips snapped from soft thrusts to sharp slaps, the pleasure falling back into an endless extreme that pulled nothing but sobs from your pouting lips.

“Don’t you fucking look at me,” He closed his hand around your hair and you gasped as he pulled you slightly back, follicles tingling under his bare hand as he forced your eyes forward. “Don’t you fucking l-look--h-hahh--”

“Cum,” your gasp was a surrender to his passion “Cum, you fucking animal,”

He clenched, his muscular thighs trembling against your sheets as he stammered into his climax. Falling forward in a crescendo of contracting waves, you milked his cock, actively sucking him back as he drilling you forward, splashes of heat filling you and spilling from your throbbing hole. He fell apart, grunting pathetically as he bucked himself inside of you, riding the intensity of his orgasm against your womanhood until he arched himself back up, slowly, sweat dripping over the scars on his chest.

Before you could move, Fett leaned forward spreading your cheeks and exposing your puckering hole. He dipped himself in, flattening his tongue on your anus and licking you from front to back pausing once only to taste his cum as it leaked from you.

He leaned back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ll take my ten credits now,”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap! Thanks for reading and if you donated anything to me during these 8 months whether it be a couple bucks or your kind words, thank you SO SO very much. Your passion and enthusiasm kept me hopeful and alive during a very dark time in my life and I couldn't have made it through without you. I love you all so very much <3 See you next time!


End file.
